Nikola
Brief Description Nikola Monroe is an operative and weapon and computer designer of the old Omega Squad from four thousand years in the past. She had two children, Beezus Monroe II (King Bee II) and Nicole Monroe (Queen Bee) with her husband Beezus Monroe I (King Bee I). Appearance Nikola is caucasian, with thick, curly brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Powers Nikola's powers allow her to survive for amazing amounts of time without food or water. These are spontaneous powers with an unknown origin, although they may have come into the gene pool from her grandparents. Because of her royal ancestry, even if someone else in her family possessed these powers, they would probably be unaware of it. It does, however, seem that she has passed them along to her daughter Nicole. Family Little is known of Nikola's parents, since she was young at their death. At the death of her father, the King of Northumbria, she was handed the crown and became Queen at the age of 16. Story As Queen of Northumbria, Nikola's conferences with other countries led her to meet Rakar, the prince of a nearby country called Helvetia. Though three years her senior, she and Rakar slowly began to develop a deep love (despite his unsupportive parents, the neighboring King and Queen). Rakar seems to have struggled with bi-polar depression, but of course, four thousand years ago, this wouldn't have been recognized. A small but powerful country to their west known as Iquidar had always been the country's enemies. Unbeknownst to Northumbria and Helvetia, Iquidar had been building its army for a long time, and invaded. There was a point in this time where Rakar was given a chance to defend Nikola and her country; but instead decided to run. Nikola was captured by the Iquidarian army and her country crumbled from memory. No one had been aware of Nikola's powers, so she was assumed dead and forgotten. A mystical element called Getimian had been hidden near the dungeon where she was being held, which stopped from aging for four thousand years, until it was unearthed in modern day Great Britain by Beezus Monroe I of the Omega Squad. After hearing her story, Beezus was of great help to her survival in modern day America, and eventually succeeded in marrying her. Nikola immediately began to excel in mechanical science, thus becoming an important member of the Omega Squad. Her list of friends isn't extensive; though she has made some friends whose company she enjoys. Fellow operatives Nahara and Li Kan became close friends to Nikola and Beezus, and even went on to adopt their children upon their death. Her brother in-law Francis has also become a close family friend, along with his wife Liesl. Personality Nikola is fairly quiet and very modest, a bit of an introvert. She prefers the company of her children to the company of most other adults. She isn't large on talking, except with her husband, and tends to have a deep distrust for people in general. She keeps her friends very close to her heart, however, and she loves her family. Death Nikola Monroe died about two days after her husband. The story of her death depicts her coming home from Beezus I's funeral, putting her two children to bed, and suffering a heart attack in her bed. Rumors suggesting she was murdered, however, are currently cycling.